farmvillefandomcom-20200223-history
Unreleased item
This page includes a list of all known Unreleased Items. These items have been seen somewhere out of game, for example, as a picture on the FarmVille website. It is not known if or when these items will be released into FarmVille. It should be noted that many previous unreleased items have been released so there is no reason why any of these items cannot appear in the future. For confirmed future releases visit the Official FarmVille Podcasts page. Note: These Images have been seen in the FarmVille database Crops Alpine Strawberries-icon.png|Alpine Strawberries Alstroemeria Lilly-icon.png|Alstroemeria Lilly Beet-icon.png|Beet Black Pumpkins-icon.png|Black Pumpkins Chardonnay-icon.png|Chardonnay Gerbera Daisies-icon.png|Gerbera Daisies Gladiolus-icon.png|Gladiolus Green Cauliflower-icon.png|Green Cauliflower Green Pumpkins-icon.png|Green Pumpkins Heirloom Asparagus-icon.png|Heirloom Asparagus Hops-icon.png|Hops Hot Pink Aster-icon.png|Hot Pink Aster Jalapeno-icon.png|Jalapeno Leeks-icon.png|Leeks Lupine-icon.png|Lupine Multi-colored bell pepper-icon.png|Multi-Colored Bell Pepper Mustard-icon.png|Mustard Okra-icon.png|Okra Orange Daisies-icon.png|Orange Daisies Orange Cauliflower-icon.png|Orange Cauliflower Pink Daisies-icon.png|Pink Daisies Pink Poppies-icon.png|Pink Poppies Purple Cauliflower-icon.png|Purple Cauliflower Purple Coneflower-icon.png|Purple Coneflower Purple Sunflowers-icon.png|Purple Sunflowers Red Cabbage-icon.png|Red Cabbage Red Poppies-icon.png|Red Poppies Turmeric-icon.png|Turmeric White Asters-icon.png|White Asters White Cauliflower-icon.png|White Cauliflower White Pumpkins-icon.png|White Pumpkins Yellow Poppies-icon.png|Yellow Poppies Zinfandel-icon.png|Zinfandel Buildings Stadium-icon.png|Football Stadium Adobe-icon.png|Adobe Long House Black Gazebo-icon.png|Black Gazebo Asian Farmhouse-icon.png|Asian Farmhouse Black Tool Shed-icon.png|Black Tool Shed Black Tree House-icon.png|Black Tree House Blue Gazebo-icon.png|Blue Gazebo Blue Manor-icon.png|Blue Manor Blue Tool Shed-icon.png|Blue Tool Shed Blue Tree House-icon.png|Blue Tree House Forbidden Gate-icon.png|Forbidden Gate Church-icon.png|Church Dog House-icon.png|Dog House White Tree House-icon.png|White Tree House Mega Chicken Coop-icon.png|Mega Chicken Coop Porch-icon.png|Home With a Porch Weathered Farm House-icon.png|Weathered Farm House Police Station-icon.png|Police Station Fuel Workshop-icon.png|Fuel Workshop English Barn-icon.png|English Barn English Cottage-icon.png|English Cottage Mausoleum-icon.png|Mausoleum YoVille Shed-icon.png|YoVille Shed Swiss Windmill-icon.png|Swiss Windmill Tasting Room-icon.png|Tasting Room Wine Cellar-icon.png|Wine Cellar Wine Country Barn-icon.png|Wine Country Barn Modern Cottage 2-icon.png|Modern Cottage 2 Blacksmith-icon.png|Blacksmith Dutch Barn-icon.png|Dutch Barn Trees Mulberry Tree-icon.png|Mulberry Tree Animals Belted Duck-icon.png|Belted Duck Black Spotted Stallion-icon.png|Black Spotted Stallion Brown Longhorn-icon.png|Brown Longhorn Brown Longhorn Calf-icon.png|Brown Longhorn Calf Brown Spotted Stallion-icon.png|Brown Spotted Stallion Duckling-icon.png|Duckling Mock Turtle-icon.png|Mock Turtle Mule-icon.png|Mule Ossabaw Piglet-icon.png|Ossabaw Piglet Persian Cat-icon.png|Persian Cat Pitbull Puppy-icon.png|Pitbull Puppy Purple Cow-icon.png|Purple Cow Purple Calf-icon.png|Purple Calf Red Brown Cow-icon.png|Red Brown Cow Red Brown Calf-icon.png|Red Brown Calf Red Pinto-icon.png|Red Pinto Rooster-icon.png|Rooster Toggenburg Goat-icon.png|Toggenburg Goat Back To School Duck-icon.png|Back To School Duck Mystery Items Blue_Mystery_Box-icon.png|Mystery Box Brown_Mystery_Box.png|Mystery Box Blue_Mystery_Bag.png|Mystery Bag Brown_Mystery_Barrel.png|Mystery Barrel Green_Mystery_Gift.png|Mystery Gift Decorations Adobe Pot-icon.png|Adobe Pot Adobe Star Pinata-icon.png|Star Pinata Barbed Wire Fence-icon.png|Barbed Wire Fence Black Bike-icon.png|Black Bike Black Checker-icon.png|Black Checker Blue Umbrella II-icon.png|Blue Umbrella Bodhi Tree-icon.png|Bodhi Tree Boulder I-icon.png|Boulder I Boulder II-icon.png|Boulder II Bush Topiary II-icon.png|Bush Topiary II Butterfly Tree-icon.png|Butterfly Tree Campsite II-icon.png|Campsite II Ceramic Rooster-icon.png|Ceramic Rooster Clematis Tree-icon.png|Clematis Tree Climbing Ivy Wall-icon.png|Climbing Ivy Wall Clock-icon.png|Clock Coffin-icon.png|Coffin Crushed Grapes-icon.png|Crushed Grapes Cuckoo Clock-icon.png|Cuckoo Clock Dining Table-icon.png|Dining Table Electric Generator-icon.png|Electric Generator English Fence-icon.png|English Fence English Gate-icon.png|English Gate Fancy Birdhouse I-icon.png|Fancy Birdhouse I Feed Bag-icon.png|Feed Bag Flora Fountain-icon.png|Flora Fountain Flower Pond-icon.png|Flower Pond Food Cart-icon.png|Food Cart Football Field-icon.png|Football Field Football Helmet Minnesota-icon.png|Football Helmet Minnesota Football Helmet New York-icon.png|Football Helmet New York Garden Statue-icon.png|Garden Statue Garden Sundial II-icon.png|Garden Sundial II Giant Oak-icon.png|Giant Oak Goal_Post_(East)-icon.png|Goal Post (East) Gold Crate-icon.png|Gold Crate Golden Beetle-icon.png|Golden Beetle Golden Bucket-icon.png|Golden Bucket Horse Harvester-icon.png|Horse Harvester India Tall Grass-icon.png|India Tall Grass Japanese_Maple-icon.png|Japanese Maple Leaves and Rake-icon.png|Leaves and a Rake Locked Cellar-icon.png|Locked Cellar Log Welcome Sign-icon.png|Log Welcome Sign Mine-icon.png|Mine Modern Black Table-icon.png|Modern Black Table Modern Wood Table-icon.png|Modern Wood Table Motorcycle-icon.png|Motorcycle Mount Duckmore-icon.png|Mount Duckmore Mud Puddle-icon.png|Mud Puddle Napa Napa Carriage-icon.png|Napa Napa Carriage Napa Napa Giant Cask-icon.png|Napa Napa Giant Cask Oil Derrick-icon.png|Oil Derrick Oil Well-icon.png|Oil Well Open Grave-icon.png|Open Grave Pancho Gnome-icon.png|Pancho Gnome Pig Statue-icon.png|Pig Statue Pink Azelea-icon.png|Pink Azelea Project Truck-icon.png|Project Truck Provencal Fence II-icon.png|Provencal Fence II Pumpkin Cannon-icon.png|Pumpkin Cannon Red Checker-icon.png|Red Checker Red Gum Tree-icon.png|Red Gum Tree Red Tulip Knoll-icon.png|Red Tulip Knoll Resting Dog Rock-icon.png|Resting Dog Rock Rocking Chair-icon.png|Rocking Chair Romantic Deck-icon.png|Romantic Deck Seagreen Scooter-icon.png|Seagreen Scooter Silver Crate-icon.png|Silver Crate Silver Gnome-icon.png|Silver Gnome Smoking Pumpkin-icon.png|Smoking Pumpkin Snow Pile III-icon.png|Snowpile III Snowball Cannon-icon.png|Snowball Cannon Spooky Bramble-icon.png|Spooky Bramble Steel Grill-icon.png|Steel Grill Swing Set-icon.png|Swing Set The Bunnyman (Silver)-icon.png|Silver Bunnyman Tiki Shower-icon.png|Tiki Shower Tossin Tomatoes-icon.png|Tossin' Tomatoes Trellis-icon.png|Trellis Tuscany Outdoor Table-icon.png|Outdoor Table Tuscany Red Umbrella-icon.png|Red Umbrella Tuscany Sienna Umbrella-icon.png|Sienna Umbrella Tuscany Umber Umbrella-icon.png|Umber Umbrella Valentine Roses-icon.png|Valentine Roses (Red) Weathered Outhouse-icon.png|Weatherd Outhouse Welcome Sign Fence-icon.png|Welcome Sign Fence Welcome Sign-icon.png|Welcome Sign White Cockatiel-icon.png|White Cockatiel White Flamingo-icon.png|White Flamingo Wild West Mine Cart-icon.png|Wild West Mine Cart Wild West Saddled Horse-icon.png|Wild West Saddled Horse Willow Tree-icon.png|Willow Tree Winter Bucket-icon.png|Winter Bucket Yellow Gum Tree-icon.png|Yellow Gum Tree Wild West Water Well-icon.png|Wild West Water Well Gold Rush Stream-icon.png|Gold Rush Stream Train Tracks-icon 2.png|Train Tracks Curved Tracks-icon.png|Curved Tracks Wanted Sign-icon.png|Wanted Sign Train Crossing-icon.png|Train Crossing Vehicles Seeders Red Seeder-icon.png|Red Seeder Pink Seeder-icon.png|Pink Seeder Green Seeder-icon.png|Green Seeder Purple Seeder-icon.png|Purple Seeder Blue Seeder-icon.png|Blue Seeder Harvesters Red Harvester-icon.png|Red Harvester Pink Harvester-icon.png|Pink Harvester Yellow Harvester-icon.png|Yellow Harvester Purple Harvester-icon.png|Purple Harvester Green Harvester-icon.png|Green Harvester Tractors Yellow Tractor-icon.png|Yellow Tractor Green Tractor-icon.png|Green Tractor Purple Tractor-icon.png|Purple Tractor Blue Tractor-icon.png|Blue Tractor Gold Tractor-icon.png|Gold Tractor Bulldozers Red Bulldozer-icon.png|Red Bulldozer Blue Bulldozer-icon.png|Blue Bulldozer Yellow Bulldozer-icon.png|Yellow Bulldozer Pink Bulldozer-icon.png|Pink Bulldozer Green Bulldozer-icon.png|Green Bulldozer Purple Bulldozer-icon.png|Purple Bulldozer Hot Rod Bulldozer-icon.png|Hot Rod Bulldozer Flying Blimp-icon.png|Blimp Chrome Plane-icon.png|Chrome Plane Collections Chinese New Year Stamps Snake Stamp-icon.png|Snake Stamp Goat Stamp-icon.png|Goat Stamp Monkey Stamp-icon.png|Monkey Stamp Horse Stamp-icon.png|Horse Stamp Rat Stamp-icon.png|Rat Stamp Ox Stamp-icon.png|Ox Stamp Dragon Stamp-icon.png|Dragon Stamp Dog Stamp-icon.png|Dog Stamp Tiger Stamp-icon.png|Tiger Stamp Rabbit Stamp-icon.png|Rabbit Stamp Pig Stamp-icon.png|Pig Stamp Chicken Stamp-icon.png|Chicken Stamp Ribbons Flags * Alabama Flag * Alaska Flag * Arizona Flag * Arkansas Flag * Bolivia Flag * California Flag * Colorado Flag * Connecticut Flag * Delaware Flag * Ecuador Flag * Florida Flag * Georgia Flag * Hawaii Flag * Idaho Flag * Illinois Flag * Indiana Flag * Iowa Flag * Kansas Flag * Kentucky Flag * Louisiana Flag * Maine Flag * Maryland Flag * Massachusetts Flag * Michigan Flag * Minnesota Flag * Montana Flag * Nebraska Flag * Nevada Flag * New Jersey Flag * New Mexico Flag * New York Flag * North Carolina Flag * North Dakota * Ohio Flag * Oklahoma Flag * Oregon Flag * Pennsylvania Flag * Poland Flag * Rhode Island Flag * Romania Flag * South Carolina Flag * South Dakota Flag * Tennessee Flag * Texas Flag * Thailand Flag * Utah Flag * Venezuela Flag * Vermont Flag * Virginia Flag * Washington Flag * Wisconsin Flag * Wyoming Flag Category:Gameplay Category:Unreleased Items